harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Daniel Radcliffe
Daniel Jacob Radcliffe (ur. 23 lipca 1989 roku w Londynie) — aktor brytyjski, odtwórca głównej roli w serii filmów o Harrym Potterze. Biografia Daniel Jacob Radcliffe urodził się 23 lipca 1989 w Londynie jako syn agenta literackiego Alana Radcliffe'a i agentki do spraw obsady Marcii Gresham. Na początku dzieciństwa chciał być kaskaderem. Potem marzenie przeszło i chciał zostać aktorem. Udzielał się w szkolnych przedstawieniach teatralnych. Z początku jego rodzice nie traktowali go poważnie, jednak pozwolili mu iść na casting do telewizyjnego filmu Oliver Twist (1997): Radcliffe miał wtedy 8 lat. I chociaż rolę dostał aktor Alex Trench, Radcliffe zagrał dwa lata później w innej adaptacji Dickensa – Davidzie Copperfieldzie, gdzie wcielił się w małego Davida (dorosłego zagrał Ciaran McMenamin). Na planie tego filmu chłopiec poznał takie znakomitości jak Ian McKellen i Maggie Smith.thumb|left|230px Rok później Chris Columbus, reżyser pierwszych dwóch filmów o Harrym Potterze, wybrał młodego aktora do najbardziej rozchwytywanej dziecięcej roli od czasów castingu na Harry'ego Pottera w Harrym Potterze (1999). Radcliffe pokonał tym samym ponad dwa tysiące chłopców starających się o tę rolę (między innymi 13-letniego Toma Feltona, który ostatecznie trafił do obsady jako Draco Malfoy). Autorka książek, J. K. Rowling, była zachwycona, a Radcliffe stał się rozpoznawaną na ulicach gwiazdą zanim jeszcze film wszedł na ekrany. Opinie na temat jego roli były podzielone, część krytyków bardzo chwaliła młodego aktora (o czym świadczą nagrody takie jak Golden Apple czy nominacje do MTV Movie Award, Saturn Award, Critics Choice Award i Empire Award), a część pisała, że “ten chłopak jest od pierwszej do ostatniej minuty zupełnie drewniany”. Mimo to Radcliffe zdobył swoim występem miliony fanów. Za drugą część serii zaś otrzymał jedną z rekordowych gaż dziecięcych wszech czasów - 3 miliony dolarów. Na jego aktorskie umiejętności przestano dopiero kręcić nosem po występie w Harrym Potterze i Więźniu Azkabanu (2004), gdzie młody aktor znakomicie poradził sobie z rolą starszego, zbuntowanego Harry’ego w wersji nowego reżysera, Alfonso Cuaróna. Radcliffe, który początkowo miał się pojawić tylko w trzech pierwszych częściach czarodziejskiej seriach. Jednak przedłużył kontrakt na czwartą część, Czarę Ognia (2005), i piątą “Zakon Feniksa” (2007). Zimą 2006 roku w Australii rozpoczęły się zdjęcia do jego pierwszego, od czasu "Krawca z Panamy" (2001) filmu pt. "Decem'ber Boys'''''" (2006), opowiadającego o grupce osieroconych nastolatków. Reżyser tego obrazu, Rod Hardy, powiedział o nim: Daniel jest bardzo inteligentny i posiada mądrość wychodzącą poza jego wiek. Wniesie coś niezwykłego. Prywatnie Radcliffe próbuje żyć jak normalny nastolatek. Jest kibicem piłki nożnej i Formuły 1, uwielbia grać na Playstation i słucha takich zespołów jak U2, R.E.M., The Darkness i Stereophonics (na planie Więźnia Azkabanu słuchał Sex Pistols). Uczy się grać na gitarze basowej. Jego ulubionymi aktorami są Tom Hanks, Ewan McGregor oraz Gary Oldman, grający w filmach o Harrym Potterze ojca chrzestnego głównego bohatera, Syriusza Blacka. Według niepotwierdzonych informacji Daniel poprosił swoją dziewczynę Erin Darke; z którą spotykał się potajemnie przez dwa lata; o rękę. Ciekawostki thumb * Książki o Harrym przeczytał bardzo późno, dopiero podczas kręcenia filmów. Gdy pierwszy raz po nie sięgnął, zupełnie mu się nie podobały, choć dziś jest zadeklarowanym fanem Rowling. * Mówi, że chciałby mieć pelerynę niewidkę. * Twierdzi, że wierzy w magię. * Jest wyznania Mojżeszowego. * Podczas castingu do roli Harry'ego pokonał Williama Moseley'ego, który później został obsadzony w roli Piotra Pevensie w serii filmów Opowieści z Narnii. * Twierdzi, że stał się alkoholikiem przez udział w Harrym Potterze. * 11-letni Daniel Radcliffe leżał w wannie, gdy dowiedział się,że dostał rolę Harry'ego Pottera. * Korzystał z około 80 różdżek podczas kręcenia filmów z serii. * W ciągu całej swojej pracy w filmach o Harrym zużył 160 par okularów. Filmografia 2013 *''Horns'' jako Ig Perrish *''Na śmierć i życie'' (Kill Your Darlings) jako Allen Ginsberg 2012 *Kobieta w czerni (Woman in Black) jako Arthur Kipss ;2010/11 *Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (filmy) jako Harry James Potter ;2009 **Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi jako Harry Potter ; 2007 * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (Harry Potter and the Order of Pheonix) jako Harry James Potter. ; 2006 * December Boys jako Maps. ; 2005 * Harry Pottthumb|260px|Fleur całująca Harrego podczas Turniejuer i Czara Ognia (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) jako Harry James Potter. ; 2004 * Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) jako Harry James Potter. ; 2002 * Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets) jako Harry James Potter. * Harry Potter und die Kammer des Schreckens - Das große RTL Special zum Film jako on sam. ; 2001 * Krawiec z Panamy (Tailor of Panama, The) jako Mark Pendel. * Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) jako Harry James Potter. * Harry Potter: Behind the Magic jako on sam. * Comic Relief Short Pants jako on sam. * Comic Relief: Say Pants to Poverty jako on sam. ; 1999 * David Copperfield jako młody David. Role teatralne ; 2007 : * Equus jako Alan Strang. Sukcesy: *SATURN AWARD dla najlepszego młodego aktora:thumb|213px|Harry Potter **Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu (2004) - nominacja **Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (2002) - grammy 2007 **Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (2001) - nominacja *CRITIC'S CHOICE AWARD dla najlepszego młodego aktora: **Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu (2004) - nominacja **Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (2001) - nominacja *GOLDEN APPLE dla odkrycia roku: **Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (2001) - wygrana *MTV MOVIE AWARD dla odkrycia roku: **Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (2001) - nominacja *NAGRODA MAGAZYNU EMPIRE dla najlepszego debiutu **Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (2001) - nominacja (razem z Emmą Watson i Rupertem Grintem) Linki zewnętrzne * Strona fanowska * Brytyjska strona fanowska en:Daniel Radcliffe fr:Daniel Radcliffe ar:دانييل رادكليف ru:Дэниэл Редклифф ja:ダニエル・ラドクリフ Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1989 Kategoria:Aktorzy